Fortress Challenges
and all Houses to join forces and to compete in the challenge together|200px]] ::"Wizarding Challenges are where the rarest, most valuable Foundables have been placed by the Calamity. In order to return them, you'll have to engage in combat against dangerous Foes and fearsome adversaries." ::- Wizarding Challenges Information Fortress Challenges are where you can collaborate with other players in an attempt to obtain special rewards. There is a maximum of FIVE players per Chamber. So if you have six players in a group, you will have to split up into two teams of 2 and 4, or two teams of 3. Foes and Adversaries :For more information, see Foes :"Once the Wizarding Challenge begins, tap on each Foe to learn more about them and to engage them in combat." You will need to defeat a number of Foes to complete the challenge. The number of Foes you need to defeat is determined by the Chamber level in which you are undertaking the Challenge. There are three types of Foes. Each Profession is strong against one type of Foe and weak against another. Foes that you are strong against will be indicated with a green upwards arrow (pictured to the right). Foes that you are weak against will be indicated with a red downwards arrow. 'Time' The time you have to undertake a Challenge is determined by the Chamber Level in which you are undertaking the Challenge. If you fail to complete the Challenge before the time runs out you will receive some Experience Points and some Challenges XP, but no where near as much as you would have received had you successfully completed the Challenge. Chambers Chambers come in different types, and are ranked 1 to 5. You cannot participate in a Chamber until you have successfully completed the preceding Chamber. :Eg. Tower Chamber I will only become visible once you have completed a Challenge in Ruins Chamber V. For more information on the various Chambers, go to their specific page listed below... * Ruins Chambers * Tower Chambers * Forest Chambers * Dark Tower Chambers '''Difficulty The difficulty of each Challenge is determined by the level of the Chamber used, as well as the level of the Runestones used by players participating in the Challenge. 'Rewards' The rewards you will receive will be determined by the type of Runestone you used to participate in the Challenge. Experience Points The experience points you will earn are determined by the Chamber Level and the level of Rhinestone you used to participate in the Challenge. If two players cooperate to complete a Fortress Challenge together, they may not receive the same Experience Points at the end unless they used the same level of Runestone (1, 2, 3, etc). Challenge XP :For more information, see Challenge XP Each time you complete a Challenge you will gain Challenge XP. This is similar to Family XP, except that it applies to your progress within '''''Fortress Challenges. The amount of Challenge XP you will receive is determined by the level Chamber as well as the Runestone(s) used. Defeat :"It's important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting. For only then cane veil be kept at bay - though never quite eradicated. ::- Albus Dumbledore If you fail to defeat all the Foes in a Fortress Challenge within the allotted time you and your companions will suffer a defeat. If you are defeated you will gain the following results... * +15 Challenge XP * +100 XP 'Hints and Tips' * If you are undertaking a Fortress Challenge with a group, it is wise to have a mixed selection of Professions and to divide up the Foes so that players take on Foes that they are strongest against * If your first Foe is not weak to your profession, attack it, then run away. It is possible that another Foe will have appeared and that Foe may be weak to your profession *If you leave the Challenge you will lose the Runestone you contributed Category:Game Mechanics